Uma's powerful Victory
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: Uma returns to The isle of the lost to cause pain & destruction for Mal and Ben and the rest of the Auardon Kids. but can she ever be good, will Ben and Mal manage to get through to her wicked ways.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Gill were at The ship bored without their beloved Captain to give them orders, the two boys heard some shaking from beyond the sea.

something was coming out of the sea, "Hello Boys" said Uma, Uma used a small shaped necklace that glows green to turn her back to her pirate self.

"what's the plan boss?" asked Gill, "set sail for Auardon Prep we are heading there, all of Auardon will pay I should have became The Queen that way all these perfect princesses, and perfect princes would be washed away, that kingdom belongs to us! we are the ones who are stuck on this little rock - stuck on the isle well no more this time it's our time" said Uma.

**Uma's Chamber, at The ship.**

Uma slept on her bed in the chamber when Harry Hook appeared, "Yes Harry?" asked Uma, "well prince Ben has declared that Mal will be his Queen" said Harry, this made Uma glare with anger, "Mal is his queen? well we will soon see about that" said Uma.

Uma has a plan, "the gang have set the sails we are on our way to Auardon Prep but how do we get in there Mal and Ben won't allow us to go into their Castle" said Harry, "I haven't just been swimming about in my tentacles Harry, I have been coming up with ways of revenge that's a spell that I found from Maleficent, Maleficent has Two spells books I have the 2nd one, The first one is safely locked away in the vaults of Auardon." said Uma, "Your point is?" asked Harry.

"My point is - when I was reading the book that I found, it talked about how you can disguise yourself, So i am going to cast spell on The fairy Godmother first to convince her to hand over that powerful wand of hers to us" said Uma, Harry laughed, "I have missed you so much" said Harry.

"I know, Now get on with your work" said Uma as she went to sleep.

**at Auradon.**

the ship had finally arrived, Fairy godmother was outside, "Uma! What are You doing here?" asked fairy godmother, "You will Hand Over the wand otherwise i will make sure you are turned to stone!" Laughed Uma, "I will never give my wand to you" Said the Fairy Godmother.

Uma Gets Ready to cast her first evil spell, "this world will change, from Goodness to pure rotten, this place will become Rotten to The core you all will be evil" charmed Uma as she laughs heading to her ship.


	2. Chapter 2: long live Queen Uma

Mal could sense something was changing, Auardon prep had something strange, The Fiary godmother was acting like a villan.

"hello princess!" laughed Uma, "what are you doing back here? last time we met you turn yourself into a squid and swam away after I defeated you" said Mal.

"defeated me? Mal you just don't get it do you? you didn't defeat me nobody can defeat to me I have come back for one thing" said Uma, "which is?" asked Ben.

"to be crowned queen and for you and Mal to step down as king and queen so that I have all the power" said Uma.

"but where would we go?" asked Ben, "well you won't be allowed back here because I have big plans for this place I'm sending you both and the rest of your friends back to the isle of the lost" said Uma.

"but without your own king, you can't rule as queen" said Mal, "you think I don't know this Mal, I have a king in mind he's always been on my mind" said Uma.

Uma kisses Harry hook right in front of them, "now get going I have a kingdom to run" said Uma.

Mal and Ben couldnt move they were trapped on Umas ship, "it's a magical barrier just like the one on isle of the lost" said Mal very surprised.

"reverse it then" said Ben, "i cant im scared of being that girl who turned so wicked and Rotten to the core, i want to be good now i dont want to go back to my old ways" said Mal.

Uma visits her ship, "how do you like the magical barrier i installed?" asked Uma, "so what's your evil plan?" asked Mal, "well the people of Auardon will be rotten to the core for about 15 mintues then they will be back to their original seleves then i will banish you all to isle of the lost" laughed Uma .

Gill guards The ship.

**in Auardon Castle**

**Uma was ready to banish the whole of Auardon, the spell started to stop working, "You all are here now send you to the place of rotten to the core once more" charmed Uma.**

**Uma watched as the people of Auardon fade away.**

**"this place belongs to us!" laughed Harry.**

**back at ship.**

**mal was shocked when she knows how to break Umas spell, "the Rotten to the core is me so break this barrier set us free" charmed Mal.**

**the crown that was on Uma's head is now on Mals head.**

**"you are banished from Auardon for turning the people nad and cermitting these Villan ways" said Mal.**

**"you just wait Mal" said Uma.**

**Uma rubs her necklace and she automatically grows tentacles and swims away with her crew by her side.**

**"Time for revenge , you call yourself a VK Mal! but you are a disgrace to the name wicked" said Uma.**


	3. Chapter 3 - the final stand

Uma begins her revenge she needs to make sure that all Auardon gets a taste of her revenge.

"whats your plan?" asked Harry, "Firstly we get all magical items, and then we will bring down the Barrier from the isle and everybody will be free even our parents!" laughed Uma, "you sure this is what you want?" asked Harry, "I want that perfect princess to be gone she thinks she knows me! well she doesn't we will crush Auardon" said Uma.

Uma searches for her mum's magic spell book, Uma remembers her mum Ursula kept a spell book hidden in the chip shop, "what's that?" asked Gill spotting Uma's mum's orange & skull-like spell book, "this used to belong to my mother and I found it, this book will help us claim back what is ours" said Uma.

Uma turns the first few pages to her spell book, "Turn me into the worst nightmare that could possibility be, make sure all of Auardon bows to me!" charmed Uma.

Uma's skin changed into a creature of nightmares she became half-sea half - pirate.

"Uma what are your going to do?" asked Harry, "I am not Uma anymore, I am the ultimate Goddess of the sea and I plan to break the barrier and set everybody free" laughed Uma.

Harry had to change Uma back he didn't want revenge anymore all he wanted was to be accepted into Auardon.

Ben & Mal crossed through the Barrier that was holding all the VKs trapped there, "Uma has turned into a monster and she's trying to cause pain & destruction you have to stop her but don't hurt her" said Harry.

"what's up with him?" asked Mal, "he's been like this ever since he first met Uma he has had these strange feelings, but he doesn't want anybody knowing as it could effect him from being the Rotten to the Core Vk, that everybody in the isle thinks he is" said Gill.

Mal grabs the spell book from Uma's long monster tentacles and casts a spell, "Uma this isn't you! not really I know you want to be good & i know there's good in your heart so how about you & your crew come back to Auardon Prep to Study, we can rescue from here" said Mal.

"Fine, I will come" said Uma, Uma's monster self was transformed back into Uma's pirate self.

Uma and her friends had got accepted into Auardon, "Harry get ours bags Packed!" Instructed Uma, Harry Hopes nobody reveals to Uma about his crush on her.

Uma Lost her hairbrush, "WHERE'S MY HAIRBRUSH!" Shouted Uma, "you can get loads of hairbrushes at Auardon" Said Ben, "Ben, You don't understand Uma's brush had magical powers it could cast a spell on anybody just by brushing their hair" Said Harry.

Uma arrived With her friends Harry Hook and Gill, "what are they doing here!" exclaimed Evie who was one of Mal's best friends.

"Uma is starting at Auardon Prep, she's not rotten to the Core anymore she always will be inside but we need to give her and her crew the same chance Ben gave us all" said Mal.

"Okay" said Evie.

Uma was shown to her dorm, Harry Hook had to talk to Uma about his feelings for her, "Uma now we are one of the ''Good Guys'' I was wondering if you have feelings for me like I have feelings for you" said Harry.

Harry & Uma share a kiss.

THE END...


End file.
